Image captioning, the task of automatically describing the content of an image with natural language, has attracted increasing interest in computer vision. Image captioning is interesting not only because of its practical importance, but also because it aims at endowing machines with a core of human intelligence to understand huge amounts of visual information and express it in language. Image captioning is a challenging problem owing to the complexity in understanding the image content and the diversity in describing it in natural language.